


Invisible Strings

by triggerlil



Series: Love in Every Universe [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Angst, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25846750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggerlil/pseuds/triggerlil
Summary: "Time, mystical time / Cutting me open, then healing me fine / Were there clues I didn't see? / And isn't it just so pretty to think / All along there was some / Invisible string / Tying you to me?" - Taylor Swift
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Love in Every Universe [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808701
Comments: 11
Kudos: 28





	Invisible Strings

Draco lay beside Harry in bed, trying very hard not to let their skin touch. There was an electric line running down his right side. Every time one of them moved, the sheets momentarily pulled taut, Draco’s breath caught in his throat. 

“Go to sleep,” Harry ground out. He was on his back staring up at the ceiling, completely rigid. 

In the half-dark, Draco could make out the angry set of his jaw. 

“I don’t want to be here any more than you do,” Draco whispered, which was only a partial lie. He wanted this, just not under these circumstances. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this please consider following my series! I'll be posting one drabble every day of August for different AUs and HP pairings.


End file.
